


Beloved- Fanart

by Amelita, HazArt



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Merpeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazArt/pseuds/HazArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I received this lovely gift from Hazart and I wanted to post for everyone to enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved- Fanart

Isn't he gorgeous?? Hazart is so talented, she doesn't even realize how talented she is. Now can you see why Asami is so obsessed?

-

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
